


Running on Fumes

by Blue_Stars_Above



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lucifer's just a sad mortal, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, No supernatural hijinks in this universe, Russian Mafia, Trans Lucifer, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Stars_Above/pseuds/Blue_Stars_Above
Summary: "Lucifer Morningstar" has been on the run for years, fleeing from a godlike father he refuses to name. When the past finally catches up with him, Lucifer is forced to choose between protecting his new friends and shielding himself alone from the wrath of the family he left behind.(Lucifer mafia AU. No consistent update schedule.)





	1. Shakedown

**Author's Note:**

> So in this AU, "Lucifer" is actually the son of a mob boss and ran away from home over a decade before the story's beginning in 2016. I'll expand on everything that happened and what his family's like as this progresses, but I do hope you enjoy!

Maze bent over the counter, voice low in Lucifer’s ear. He could barely hear her over the noise of Lux, even on a slower night like this, but in this moment her words were clear and her eyes wide.

“I think you have a visitor.”

As she poured out two glasses, Lucifer scrutinized his companion’s face. Maze definitely wasn’t happy, that he could be sure of by the evident frown, but there was something else under the surface-- fear, perhaps? Anxiety in those dark brown eyes? No, the great Mazikeen wasn’t afraid of anything! Lucifer scoffed at the thought but yet, as he picked up the drinks, he found himself taking a deep breath.

The man was already sitting down in one of Lucifer’s favorite booths. Lucifer’s heart sank as he recognized the shaved head, dark skin, and designer suit, a figure he’d been familiar with his entire life. The man was all business, he always was, as he gave a short wave, a formality and nothing more as Lucifer approached.

“Amenadiel! How’s it hanging, big guy?”

“Your return has been requested.” Though Amenadiel’s American accent was almost flawless, Lucifer knew where to listen to hear the traces of Russian influence, a callback to their upbringing.

Lucifer faked a surprised face. His return had been requested for years, over a decade of Amenadiel or one of their other siblings showing up at every 5-star resort or distant hotel Lucifer would be camping out at. Internally, though, he felt at least a bit proud that it took Amenadiel this long to find him.

“Oh, right, okay. Let me just check my calendar--”

He was greeted by his older brother’s stern face, lips pressed into a hard line. Yeah, he’d made this joke last time, in Cuba, just over five years beforehand.

Lucifer put down his drink. “Well, remind Dad why I left all that behind. I’m tired of doing what he wants, whenever he wants. I’m my own person.”

“Don’t disrespect our father, ‘Lucifer’.”

“Ah, yes, did you like the name I chose out? I thought it was very fitting. Well, our father’s been disrespecting me for as long as I can remember, so don’t mind if I say a few things for my part.”

Amenadiel had always been quick to rage with his family, and now was no different as he leaned across the table, fingers clenched around his drink. 

“You are a mockery of this family.”

Lucifer brought a hand to his chest. “Thank you!”

“What do you think all of this is, S--”

Lucifer held up a hand, quick as lightning. His voice was firm with a hidden anger. “Lucifer.”

“.... _ Lucifer _ . Is that how you see yourself? A rebellious devil of a son?”

“And you see yourself as the eldest, responsible for this entire family, Dad’s favorite little soldier.  _ Amenadiel _ . Mom was right.”

There was a silent moment, interrupted only by the loud pop music blaring through Lux’s speakers. As Lucifer traced the rim of his glass with a finger, he glanced at Amenadiel. He shouldn’t have brought up Mom. He knew that, but he had a right to talk about her, instead of just sweeping her existence under the rug like everyone else did.

“I wonder,” Lucifer paused. “If I was always a rebellious kid, or if Dad just made me that way,  _ decided _ I would be this family’s fuck-up.”

“You’re the one who left. Do you even know how we’ve been for the past decade?”

“Don’t know, don’t care. Not my problem, brother. I left, so I don’t care. Get someone else to, and you go to hell.”

Amenadiel was a flash in that moment as he leaned over, drinks knocking off the table. Whiskey dripped onto the floor below, a few little drops that drew Lucifer’s attention away from the knife held to his neck. He glanced at the knife-- Amenadiel had probably hidden it in his sleeve, his boot, or one of many different spots, as they’d been taught to do as children. Lucifer smiled and glanced back at the bar. Maze was leaned over, knife out, but he shook his head ever so slightly.

“Go ahead. You think Father’s upset now?”

Amenadiel chuckled darkly as he slipped the knife back into the sleeve of his suit. He smoothed down the wrinkles while Lucifer rubbed at his neck. He swallowed, feeling where the knife had almost nicked him.

“He won’t be nice for much longer, ‘Luci.’”

Amenadiel’s eyes were steely. He turned and left without a further word.

Lucifer waited until Amenadiel was out of sight before hurriedly digging into his breast pocket. He always had it in his pocket, always. One of his few reminders of home-- a golden 5 ruble coin, minted in 1909. It was both oddly soothing and a bitter reminder of the life he’d left behind. Lucifer traced the bumps along its designs before tossing it up into the air.  _ Tails. _

\----

Amenadiel’s appearance was....worrying, to say the least. Whenever Amenadiel arrived, death followed, regardless of if that was his intention or not. Sometimes Lucifer didn’t know if their Father really was trying to kill him, or perhaps just scare him enough to drive him back ‘home’. Lucifer took a deep breath, in desperate need of a cigarette. He rubbed his coin in between his fingers.

“Hey, you. Remember me?”

Across from him a woman was leaning out of a black limousine, face framed by long blond hair. She flashed a quick smile, though she seemed reluctant to step out of her car or lean further into the light.

As he heard a few shrieks and squeals behind him, Lucifer understood, finally placed her face in a sea of women who regularly occupied his time. He smiled while the woman rolled her eyes to the sound of a thousand camera phones flashing photos.

“Delilah! O-M-G I love you!” 

“Delilah!” 

“Oh this is amazing!”

Lucifer bent his head down, hand on his chest. He smirked teasingly. “Can I have your autograph?”

“If I can have a drink.” Delilah, just as ever sharp with her tongue, though Lucifer knew it was in good humor. As he helped her out of the car and inside, he couldn’t help but smile-- they were two like-minded individuals in this world, and had maintained a friendship (with considerable benefits) for several years. He hadn’t seen her as often these days-- she’d been embroiled in a few different scandals, and though he normally would have taken joy in such activities he did not delight in Delilah’s embarrassment.

Indeed, that seemed to be what she’d come to discuss. “Did I actually sell my soul?”

He smiled softly. “That would imply the Devil’s interested in it. All I did was introduce you to a few people-- label producers, other musicians.  _ Contacts. Connections _ into the world you so desperately wanted to join.”

“Yes, and I appreciate that, but....A lot happened. A mix of good and bad.”

Lucifer bit his lip. “Yes, I heard. But the Devil didn’t make you do that. He isn’t there, whispering at your ear when you pick up a martini. He doesn’t goad you on when you consider snorting a line of coke or dancing topless with some strangers. The Devil isn’t everywhere at every moment pushing evil deeds onto innocent people. Now, if I  _ had _ been there in person, I might have said to enjoy those things-- but that was you, in that moment. Those were your choices. Humans can do plenty without getting the supernatural involved.”

He took a sip at his scotch, watching as Delilah leaned back and absorbed his words. He did tend to rant sometimes, but it wasn’t as if it were without substance. Lucifer cleared his throat.

“So, er, how’s that ex-fiancè of yours? The short one, whom you left at the altar?”

Delilah laughed a little, cheeks burning bright red. “Oh God, yeah, Jimmy Barnes. Yeah, doing that was pretty awkward, and kinda rude to say the least.”

Lucifer leaned in close. “I actually found it rather entertaining.”

“Yeah? I briefly considered doing it again. He said he wanted to get back together, and now he’s marrying some new girl this weekend. A bigshot supermodel with legs for days. I can’t believe I’m almost jealous of her. He was such an asshole.”

Delilah’s face drooped, shoulders hunching with each word she spoke. Each proclamation of self-hatred that made Lucifer twinge. He traced circles on her back-- he wasn’t exactly the best at this thing, but he did have experience.

“God, I’m a mess.”

“He doesn’t have anything to do with your mess, Delilah. Nor does the Devil. Listen,” he set down his drink. “You still owe me a favor.”

She snorted a little. “I’m scared.”

“You should be. What I’m going to ask of you is quite difficult.”

Underneath the makeup, smudged from tears Lucifer had ignored out of respect for his companion, her eyes were wide. Her eyes scanned him, trying to catch some clue in that pretty face of his.

He met her gaze evenly. “Pull yourself together.”

She frowned, but he didn’t let her get a word in edgewise.

“You’re wasting your life, Delilah. You’re talented, you’re smart. You could do so much. All you need is to straighten yourself out and get back on the right path. Hmm? How’s that sound?”

She nodded her head, tilting forward into a hug. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, willing his own tears back. Delilah was....a lot like a younger version of him. Almost too much for comfort. He held her tight.

\----

“I’m gonna get it together. I promise.”

“Remember, it’s not about me and fulfilling my request. It’s about you. The future is up to you. Okay?”

She took a shuddering breath. “Yeah.”

The two hugged.

It was faster than he knew. He heard the noise a fraction of a second before he felt the sudden force blowing him backwards. He heard the shattering of the glass behind him before his body hit the ground with a solid thud. He felt blood flowing over his hands before he finally pieced everything together. A shooter. Someone had shot him. His Father had sent someone someone had shot him a hitman was trying to kill him he--

_ Delilah _ .

With a squeal of tires, the hitman was gone. Lucifer sat up, dazed, patting at his chest first-- the bulletproof vest had held firm. A precaution after Amenadiel’s little visit, one that had turned out to be well-timed. Though probably bruised, Lucifer was intact. The blood on his hands was not his own.

_ Delilah _ .

He rolled over to the shape next to him. Delilah’s white furs were stained a horrid red, soaked in a mix of rainwater and blood as they lay on the sidewalk. Blood ran down her face in rivulets, catching the light from a lamppost nearby. Her eyes were still open. 

_ Delilah _ .

\----

The street was alive with police cars, ambulances, and a coroner’s car. Officers, EMTS, and detectives scoured the scene, cameras flashing as they documented each fragment of glass and every pool of blood. It was like a thousand ants, swarming over the body of their deceased queen, confused and uncertain about what the future held.

Detective Chloe Decker strode through them. Yes, she understood that Delilah was a big name in L.A., but was all of this really necessary? A dozen cars and twice as many people, if not more. They had barely any evidence to go off of-- bullets, blood, and the testimony of one man caught in the crossfire.

“Try to work quickly on this case.”

Chloe rolled her eyes before turning to face Detective Dan Espinoza. Of course he was here, sniffing at the murder mystery.

“I always do, so if you’d stand back and let me work on  _ my  _ case--”

Dan brought his hands up in a mock surrender. “I know, I know. I’m just saying. There’s gonna be a lot of press on this case. Try and make it snappy, especially after all that Palmetto heat.”

Arms crossed, Chloe could already feel her old eye twitch returning. “Did you really have to bring that up? Was that at all relevant?”

She huffed out a breath, avoiding Dan’s eyes. She knew he was testing her temper, and didn’t care one bit for it. “So, where’s the witness? What’s his name?”

Dan half-smiled, speaking slowly as if bracing Chloe for the punchline to some big joke. “Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar.”

“Lucifer Morningstar?”

Dan spoke slowly, overly-enunciating each word. “Mister. Lucifer. Morningstar. No stage name. That’s his legal name, though I really wonder who’d name their kid that.” 

Chloe sighed. “Well, any witness is better than none. Where is he?”

Dan pointed at the nightclub a few doors down. The name was spelled out in great electrified letters- Lux.  _ Light _ , Chloe recalled from the little tidbits of Latin she had retained from her middle school days. Huh. Well, what better place for a lightbringer?


	2. Mock Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long to write! I had most of it done but it took me a bit to get back into the flow of things once I got back to college. Anyway, enjoy!

“Lucifer Morningstar is indeed my real name, Detective....” he glanced at the woman, dirty blonde hair pulled back from her face, startling green eyes staring at him. He smiled softly, sadly. She vaguely reminded him of Delilah, though he couldn’t tell why. Hell, she did seem quite familiar.

“Detective Decker. Well, I have a few other questions for you to answer.”

Lucifer nodded as he turned his attention back to his piano. He’d been taught to play as a little kid, and still loved the feeling of his fingers flying over the keys as he sang some old song, drawing partiers to the instrument like moths to a flame. Now, he simply ran his hands over the top, reaching for a sorely-needed glass of whiskey.

“What was your relationship with the victim?”

“Well, I met her a few years back. She would sing and I’d accompany her” he gestured to the piano. “Then, she became a big star and someone decided to end her life.”

“Do you know the shooter?”

He inhaled deeply, trying to remain calm. “No, I’m afraid I didn’t see him. He came by in a car and just shot at us-- four or five times, I think. I was turned away, so I didn’t hear anything, other than the car driving off.”

Decker leaned forward, tooth gnawing at her lip as she sized up ‘Lucifer’. 

“Now, how about you tell me something? How does Delilah end up dying in a hailstorm of bullets and you get away without a scratch?”

Lucifer pulled at the collar of his shirt, revealing black material underneath. “Bullet proof vest.”

Decker leaned forwards, locks of hair tumbling to the front of her face as she squinted at the vest. “Why were you wearing one? Happened to get a tip-off that a gunman was coming? Maybe arranged for Delilah to be there at that time?”

Lucifer scoffed, eyes wide at this woman. “Geez, Detective, you sure are hostile. I’d  _ never _ do that to Delilah-- she and I were good friends! She was in here catching up with me, coming to me for  _ emotional support _ , before that terrible shooting.”

“Then why the vest?”

Lucifer bit his lip. “Listen, in my line of work--”

“Running a nightclub?”

“Yes, and occasionally giving people favors, helping them out here and there-- sometimes people get fussy that something didn’t turn out as they planned, so they blame me and send a hitman.”

“So how can you be sure this person was after Delilah and not you?”

“I mean-- well, that’s for the LAPD’s finest to find out. It’s your job to hunt down whoever did this and bring them to justice. Is this going to be a high-priority case in the LAPD? Because it sure is for me.”

“Well, ‘Lucifer’, I’m not sure I trust your account of what led up to the shooting. What exactly are these....‘favors’?”

“Oh, you know, introducing people to the right contacts, giving people money or jobs when they really need it. Just helping out here and there. Now, am I under investigation, or are you going to do something productive?”

“Oh, yes,  _ I  _ need to contribute to society, unlike a loanshark like you.”

Lucifer scoffed. “I’m not a loanshark! Just a philanthropic billionaire who....”

“Who....?” Decker trailed off. Lucifer was squinting at her, finger rubbing at his temple as if in deep thought. Assuming deep thought was possible for him.

“Are you sure we haven’t met before? You look so oddly familiar.”

“No, we haven’t met before.”

“Really? Have you ever come by here before? Maybe we shared a few drinks? You actually do look like this dancer I knew one time but-- no, I don’t think that’s it.”

Decker imagined a pencil snapping under her fingers, rather than the neck of the man in front of her. She spun about, searching for the neon letters that read EXIT. “I think we’re done here.”

“Detective, wait!” His hand was on her arm as he rose. He looked slightly desperate, clinging to her, eyes wide, voice low. “Someone out there has to be punished.”

“We’re done here.”

“We’re not done.”

“Yeah, we are.” Decker tugged her arm out of his grasp, slipping through the small crowd of bargoers milling about. She could feel Lucifer’s eyes on her back but she refused to turn, to entertain this joke of a witness a moment longer.

\----

When the door swung shut, Lucifer slowly stepped backwards, sitting down once his body had connected with the piano bench. Before he knew it his glass was downed, not a drop left, and a hand was in the air, waving Maze over. It was not a rushed wave-- no, his hand was slow and lazy in the air as the night’s events came crashing down on him.

“So, that detective, huh?” Maze gently tipped a glass bottle of-- something, something alcoholic. Lucifer didn’t care enough to read the label or attempt to identify it by taste. He wrinkled his nose at the watered-down taste.

Maze smiled. “Can’t get too wasted tonight. You’ve got a killer to find.”

“That’s what the police are for.”

“As if they could even find their own asses. Besides, they don’t know about Amenadiel, or your complicated history.”

“I-I don’t want to think it’s them. It has to be someone else. A scorned lover, a short-changed drug dealer. Delilah did have a few enemies.”

“Enemies who wanted to kill her?”

Lucifer stirred his drink, before meeting her eyes. “Maybe.”

“Well, you’ve got to pick something and run with it.”

“Oh, I’ve done plenty of that. I’m tired of running. I’m tired of people dying.”

Maze peered into the bottle, swirling its contents about. “Okay, maybe I didn’t water this down enough. How many drinks have you had tonight?”

“Not enough.”

Lucifer rose, reaching across the piano for the bottle. Maze pulled it away with a shake of her head. “I’m cutting you off for the night. Bartender’s rules.”

Lucifer gave a short laugh. “You realize I own this club. My house, my rules.”

“Yeah, but I’m your best friend and my advice comes before everything else. Get some sleep. Tomorrow you’re going to have to give someone a call-- Amenadiel or that Barnes guy, the ex.”

“Alright, alright.”

As he made to leave, Lucifer patted Maze’s shoulder and flashed a winning smile. Leaning in close, he whispered in her ear, lips barely moving as the smile remained plastered. “Tell me if Amenadiel comes back.”

Maze nodded her affirmation, eyes following Lucifer as he vanished inside the elevator.

\----

Up above, all was perfect. A cloudless, bright blue sky. The towering branches of ancient trees, blending into the architecture of the church, geometric patterns of glass, wood, and stone. The theme seemed to be white and green-- the green of the bushes and leaves, the white of the flowers in between, and the white of the bride and groom. The bride flashed a smile, clutching her white bouquet tight.

“If there is anyone who would oppose this holy union” the priest continued, “speak now or forever hold your peace.”

And there was nothing. No objection, no sudden intrusion on this wonderful ceremony. As the last few words tumbled out of the priest’s mouth, the groom and bride kissed, and the room erupted with applause.

The groom turned back to the room, wide-eyed and wide-smiling. “Alright, everyone! We’ll meet you at the resort for the party!”

People filed out of the building, stopping on their way out to congratulate the newlyweds, till only the happy couple was left. The groom closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh summer air. And then he felt an arm draped over his shoulder.

“You know, I thought to object, but I didn’t want to ruin such a  _ lovely  _ ceremony.”

The groom’s eyes snapped open. “Lucifer!”

Lucifer smiled down at the man. “Jimmy Barnes! Remember me? It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

The groom gulped. To Lucifer, he seemed older than he’d last seen him, though it had only been about a year- Jimmy’s receding hairline had grayed, and his mustache and goatee were a myriad of colors.

“Hey, uh, Lucifer, great to see you again. This.... this is a private event. How did you get in here?”

Lucifer ignored the question, pressing onwards with his interrogation. “You know, we’ve done a lot of business together, Jimmy.”

“Yeah, yeah, I remember you. Now, what do you want?”

“Well, I just can’t believe that you’re getting married the day after your ex-fiancee was murdered. I mean, you used to love her dearly-- and now what, you’re missing her memorial?”

“Yeah, it’s very sad. But what was I supposed to do-- cancel everything? The resort, the venue for the ceremony, the caterers? Do you know how expensive this wedding is?”

Lucifer took a look around. From the arcing architecture to the well-kept carpet, all was neat and tidy.  _ Absolutely spotless _ .

“Yes, it’s quite lavish by the looks of it. Especially for someone with so little business-- last I checked you were on the outs as a record producer.”

Jimmy scoffed. “What- what is it you’re trying to accuse me of? Money laundering? I didn’t know you were a cop.”

“No, I’m not, and there’s only one crime on my mind. Someone killed Delilah, and who knows, maybe it was you. Maybe you were so enraged after she rejected you-- twice-- so you sent someone to kill her. A hitman.”

“In case you haven’t noticed--” Jimmy gestured to his bride, who had backed up considerably as the conversation continued. “I’ve rebounded pretty well. I have no reason to kill her-- you should be looking at some other folks.”

“Like....?”

Jimmy stroked the tuft of hair he called a beard. “That rapper she dumped me for. Or one of her drug dealers.  _ Or  _ plenty of other people who aren’t me.”

Jimmy took a step forwards, suddenly pointing a stubby finger into Lucifer’s face. He lowered his voice, stabbing the finger towards him for emphasis.

“Besides, how do you know they weren’t after  _ you _ , huh, buddy? You’ve got less friends than you think.”

Lucifer took a step back, though he leaned forward. “Aw, Jimmy, aren’t you my friend? We’ve shared plenty of laughs at Lux.”

“Oh, haha, yeah. Don’t think I’ll be stopping by anytime soon considering this interrogation. Now, are you done-- can I get back to  _ my wedding _ ?”

Lucifer bit his lip. “Where....Where would I find that rapper, 2Vile was it? What was their relationship like?”

“Just look him up! I’m not Google. As far as their relationship, I mean I don’t know, she didn’t talk to me, but I did hear it wasn’t the best. 2Vile isn’t the most stable person.”

“Well, thanks for the information, Jimmy.”

Jimmy Barnes scoffed as Lucifer made to leave. Lucifer suddenly whipped around, facing Jimmy’s new wife.

“Okay, I have one final question before I leave. Are you a gold digger? I can’t imagine what else your imperative would be for marrying this....homunculus.”

The woman laughed, bending over. Jimmy rushed over.

“Hey, wait, that’s-- she’s--”

“If you decide you want some fun away from this shriveled husk, just come to Lux. The name’s Lucifer, by the way.” Lucifer winked slyly.

“Don’t speak to her like that!”

“Or what, Jimmy?” 

“You’ll....you’ll regret this one day.”

There were oh so many things Lucifer regretted in life, but he doubted it would be this-- that was Lucifer’s thought as he grabbed Jimmy by his shirt and shoved him up against a wall.

“Or what, Jimmy, or  _ what _ ? Will I wind up dead like Delilah?” He could feel the rage beneath his own words, though he tried to reel it in.

“You can’t go around saying whatever you want.”

“Watch me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter we're still mostly in episode 1 territory, but I expect to diverge drastically from the show pretty soon. I'm not gonna name a date for the next chapter but hopefully it'll be out by the end of October? If not, I'll shoot for Thanksgiving. :3


	3. Made Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer continues investigating while Chloe hits a dead end.

“And who the hell do you think you are?”

“Ah, don’t you remember me, Detective Decker? I’m Lucifer!”

Chloe sighed, hands on her hips. “Yes, I remember you, but you can’t just waltz in and demand to talk to our prime suspect.”

“Well why not?”

Chloe sat at her desk, sizing up ‘Lucifer’. She’d run into this ass again-- he showed up at the house of 2Vile, Delilah’s ex-boyfriend, right after they brought him in for questioning. Now Lucifer had followed her back to the station, back to her desk, demanding to speak to him.

“Because, well-” Decker sputtered for a moment. “There’s a process. You can’t just stop our investigation so you can have your alone time with him!”

“Aw, can’t I?” Lucifer gave her a pleading look, hands clasped together.

Chloe dropped a pile of paperwork onto her desk, satisfied by the resounding thump. “No. As you can see, I’m busy, so I suggest you leave.”

“Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

She sighed. “Look, when 2Vile is done with questioning and probably released back onto the streets, then you can talk to him. Until then, I really think you should go.”

Lucifer sat on the edge of her desk. “Or I could just wait.”

“The waiting area is over there.”

Lucifer didn’t move, instead peering over the heap of paperwork to inspect Chloe’s face. She almost wanted to punch him-- no, wait, she definitely did.

“Why are you out here, Detective? Shouldn’t you be in there, questioning our man of the hour?” Lucifer gestured at the hallway leading to the questioning room. 

Chloe’s eyes drifted over wistfully. She returned to her paperwork with a new ferocity. Dan was in there right now, probably with some other detective vying for the prestige she’d lost. Meanwhile, she’d been relegated to the case’s paperwork--  _ wow, such an honor _ .

“We could go in together. You know, watch what’s happening from the observation room. Like little mice sneaking around in the walls.”

Chloe fiddled with the handcuffs on her belt, an old nervous habit when dealing with distrustful criminals. No criminal was trustworthy, but especially not this guy. “That’s highly unprofessional.”

Lucifer’s eyes drifted downwards. “Ooh, kinky. If you’re thinking of handcuffing me, though, do know I can get out of them at any time.”  
Chloe scoffed. “No you can’t.”

“Really?” Lucifer bent over, reaching for the handcuffs. Before Chloe could even protest, her handcuffs were being tossed deftly between Lucifer’s hands. He snapped them closed behind his back and tried to pull his arms apart, demonstrating for her.

“Serves you right. These aren’t some trick ones from Party City. I should leave you in those for a few....hours....”

She stopped as he withdrew his hands from behind his back. He dropped the handcuffs on top of her desk.

“How did you do that?”

“Oh, I’ve got plenty of experience, Detective.” He winked at her. “On both ends. I probably know a pair of handcuffs better than its manufacturers.”

“Fun, a party trick.” She looked back down at her papers.

“Here, wait--” Lucifer snatched a pen and sticky note, beginning to scribble something. “When you start getting stuck on this case, call me. I don’t care about due process. I care about answers.”

Chloe eyed the number scrawled in sharpie. “I’m not going outside official channels. I’m not that sort of cop.”

“Not yet. All cops bend the rules from time to time. Ask a few of your coworkers.”

Chloe hesitantly accepted the note. She tucked it under her paperwork-- she’d throw it out later. For now she’d humor this weirdo. Lucifer hovered over her desk, almost awkward as he glanced around the station and down its halls.

“Why do you care about this so much?” Chloe was surprised by her own question.

She waited for a witty remark, some banter, but he was silent. She looked back up. He was staring, but not at her-- he was staring behind her, as if lost in thought.

“I just....I just do. If I hadn’t gotten involved with her, she might still be alive.”

He was silent for a moment, still looking off into some unknown distance. He lowered his head, gnawing at his lip for a moment, before he faced her again.

“I believe I’ll be seeing you soon.” 

With a wave he was gone through the doors. Chloe sipped at her coffee, trying to focus on her paperwork but....She just kept thinking about his answer. Thinking about the hollow look in his eyes. Thinking about what he was holding back.

She began to type.

\----

Lucifer grinned to himself. 2Vile approached, a free man as he checked his phone and shuffled down the street, probably about to call his personal chauffeur to pick him up. The police had been inept in their questioning, but Lucifer wouldn’t give up so easily. 2Vile lowered his phone as Lucifer came closer.

“2Vile! You’re Delilah’s boyfriend.”

He glared at Lucifer, almost as if he thought Lucifer was a general nuisance or desperate fan. Oh, how he was anything but that-- or at least, anything but a desperate fan. Many people thought he was a general nuisance. 

“Was. Watch the news. She’s dead.”

“Yes, I saw. I was with her.”

2Vile chuckled. “Huh. You must be that club owner.”

“Yes. Tell me, what do you know about her death?”

“Way I heard it, she was gunned down. Bitch deserved it.”

Lucifer didn’t think to do it but in one moment 2Vile was up against a wall, Lucifer’s hand around his throat. 2Vile squirmed around the tight grip, gasping for breath. His fingers clawed at the brick behind him, searching for purchase.

“Get off! I didn’t kill her.”

“Why should I believe you?”

“I loved her1”

“Oh, people do plenty of things for  _ love _ . They hurt for love, they kill for love. People sometimes kill people with whom they’re in love. The heart’s mysterious.”

Lucifer paused. “Or so I’m told.”

2Vile frantically shook his head. Lucifer could barely hear his pleas, barely hear anything. His heart felt tight and cold looking at this man, imagining what he might have done. 

“Did she make you crazy, 2Vile? Did she make you angry, make you jealous? Let me guess, you couldn’t take it, so you just killed her. Women can drive you crazy sometimes. Doesn’t mean you should beat them up, does it? I heard you used to beat her up.”

“We worked that out! I hit her once cause she cheated. That was it. That was it.”  
Lucifer cocked his head. His grip loosened. “Who? With whom?”

“I don’t know, I swear. She didn’t really tell anyone, maybe her therapist. She had a, uh, a therapist in Beverly Hills.”

Lucifer dropped him to the ground. He brushed some dust off his sleeves. “Thank you for your time.”

2Vile sucked in a deep breath. “Who the hell are you, man? Why do you care so much?”

“I’m Lucifer Morningstar, and she was my friend.”

\----

Lucifer usually put on a show when he entered Lux, stopping by tables to greet familiar guests and mysterious strangers. Tonight, however, he decided to slip through the throngs of people, making his way over to the back. Maze was tending the bar, as usual. She gave a curt nod as he sat down.

“Any news? On Delilah, I mean.”

“Well, I don’t think the boyfriend did it, but I have a few other people to talk to. Tell me about Amenadiel. What was that text you sent me about?”

Maze tapped the bar’s shiny surface. “He stopped by again. Threatened to shut us down, get you arrested, take you back- the usual spiel every time he finds us. I give it a day before he sends the dogs after us.”

“And by ‘the dogs’ I assume you mean the police?”

Maze shrugged. “It’s his favorite role. The responsible official from out of town who entrusts the locals with his  _ very important mission _ . He plays the part pretty well.”

Lucifer leaned across the bar. “Well, this time it won’t work.”

Maze picked up a rag and glass, cleaning while she eyed her friend. “What d’ya mean?”

“He can’t play that card forever.”

She laughed. “Lucifer, he has plenty of dirt on us, and it’s not as if you’ve been a saint since we got here. He could give the police a thousand reasons to arrest you.”

“Not if....I join the police.”

Maze rolled her eyes. “Okay, one: the police can still be arrested. They aren’t 100% untouchable. And two, that has  _ got  _ to be the stupidest thing you’ve suggested. You’re a criminal who only knows how to party and fuck. The police would rather have you in their holding cell.”

Lucifer held up a finger, pointing it at Maze. “You also said opening a club was a stupid idea.”

“I mean, it was.”

“Yes, but now look at us.” Lucifer gestured around them. “Our club is the best in town. If I set my mind to it, I could join the police and figure a way to throw off any suspicion or accusations that Amenadiel may send my way. I can get ahead of the investigation. Besides, Americans have never trusted Russians-- a little digging into whatever persona Amenadiel’s adopted this time could backfire on him.”

Maze was silent for a moment, inspecting a glass. “So, you’re gonna be a cop?”

Lucifer rubbed a thumb across his cheek, reflecting on it. “Well, I was thinking more consultant.”

The two laughed loud, loud as they could in a club booming with music. Lucifer wiped some tears of laughter from his eyes, accepting a cold drink from Maze. He scowled at the taste.

“What? You can’t be drunk on the job if you’re really gonna be a cop.”

“Maybe, but this soda is terrible.”

She shrugged. “It’s what you buy.”

Lucifer sipped anyway at the drink, still wincing. “We’ve had a good run, haven’t we, Maze?”

“What’s with the end of the line talk? Scared Amenadiel’s gonna get us this time?”

“I’m just saying. We’ve had some fun years.”

“Yeah, twelve of them since we left home.”

“I mean, don’t you consider this your home? L.A., or at least Lux?”

“Considering how quickly we usually leave, no. This is our 27th home since we left  _ Home _ .”

“Well, we’ve been in L.A. five years. It took them  _ that long  _ to find us! I’m honestly shocked.”

“I mean, it’s not as if they’d recognize you. Of course it took them a while.”

Lucifer rested his chin on his arms, tilting his head this way and that as he examined his reflection. “Yeah. I guess they wouldn’t.”

“I bet Amenadiel spent an hour putting photos of you side by side and trying to match the bones and shit, like in those forensic shows.”

Lucifer smiled. “Yeah. That’d be funny to see.”

Maze patted Lucifer’s shoulder. “Come on, big guy. It’s only 4. Go visit some more suspects, yeah? I think having mysteries to solve suits you, even if it’s only for a bit.”

“You should come with me. You do love roughing guys up. I had to do that earlier, and I felt that adrenaline rush you always mention.”

Maze smiled into her cup. “Thanks. Maybe some other time. I’ll hold down the fort ‘till we know what your brother’s up to. Maybe then I’ll go out and play.”

\----

_ I can’t believe I’m doing this. I can’t believe it. _

Chloe kept repeating the phrase in her mind as she grasped the note tight with one hand and her phone with the other. She dialed. She waited, fingers tapping against the wheel of her parked car. After only one click he answered.

“Detective! How wonderful to hear from you again!”

“How did you know it was me?”

“Well, who else would it be?”

Chloe rolled her eyes, then stopped herself. “I-I don’t know, one of your ‘criminal contacts?’”

She could almost hear his wide grin on the other end. “It’s flattering that you called. I assume you need my help?”

“Yeah, okay. The case has kinda hit a dead end. I’m supposed to go to Delilah’s apartment again and see if there’s anything the forensic guys have missed, but I know it’s just busywork. I really need to prove myself with this case. I want to solve this just as much as you do.”

Lucifer’s voice was even and cool. “I have a lead. Where shall I pick you up?”

She laughed nervously. “Oh, you’re not picking me up. I’m driving. A-and you have a lead?”

“Yes, Delilah’s secret therapist. I know where she is, and I can guess at what pseudonym Delilah used with her. Shall I meet you at the station?”

“No, um....” Chloe shook her head, imagining the rumors in the squad. To be seen with a hot bad boy type so soon after Dan.... “I’ll come pick you up, does outside your club work?”

“Of course. See you soon, Detective.”

“Yeah. See ya.”

There was a click. Chloe threw the phone down and placed her head against the steering wheel.  _ I’m not doing this. I’m not doing this. I can’t be doing this. _

She sighed deeply, speaking aloud. “Okay. I’m doing this. I’m teaming up with a promiscuous club owner to try and solve a case. I’m doing this without the department’s approval. I’m doing this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the entire chapter yesterday 'cause I finally had some time to sit down and write. I think I know where I'm going with this and I'm super excited :3 I've actually made a story planning doc now lol.


End file.
